


Is This Where I End Or Is This Where We Begin?

by debarouchi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debarouchi/pseuds/debarouchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek knows who his mate is, but he can’t bring himself to do anything about it. When another Alpha starts sniffing around Stiles, Derek takes action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This Where I End Or Is This Where We Begin?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [audeamus22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audeamus22/gifts), [Sian](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sian).



> My first fic in this fandom. Half done before I'd finished watching season 2. Hope you all enjoy :)
> 
> Title taken from lyrics of Near Life Experience by Lifehouse.
> 
> Don't own the characters or the show. I wouldn't be sharing them if I did ;)

Derek growls and fights the need to storm down the hill. He watches the scene and curls his hands into fists as the medics work.

He watches Scott stalks around the Jeep, eyes locked on Stiles. The Jeep is a wreck. Broken glass is scattered across the road; the flashing lights of the ambulance reflect off the shards in the semi-darkness of the night.

Derek feels the anger grow as more people touch skin that should never be touched by anyone but him.

The medics signal each other, and the patient is lifted onto a stretcher, an oxygen mask over his face, IV drips in each hand. Scott looks up into the darkness before he follows the stretcher into the ambulance and Derek knows Scott has probably been aware of his presence since he arrived; he just doesn’t care.  

That’s Stiles down there, injured and bleeding. Stiles. One of his pack.

Not just a packmate. But his _mate_.

~~~~~~~~~~

“What happened?” Derek snarls. He fists his hands in Scott’s shirt and pushes him against the door.

“Can’t breathe,” Scott chokes out. He watches Derek anxiously, trying not to flinch away.

“Tell me,” Derek demands. “Someone was with him. I could smell it.”

“I know. So did I,” Scott manages.

“It was a _wolf_.”

“I know. I know that, Derek.” Scott shakes his head. “I got a text from Stiles and I was trying to find him.”

“What did it say?”

Scott arches an eyebrow and Derek lets him go. He pulls his phone from his pocket and opens the message.

_SOS. My place. DON’T bring Derek_

Derek reads the message again before he shoves the phone at Scott. “Why wouldn’t he want me there?”

Scott takes a deep breath. “Maybe he was trying to protect you,” he says quietly.

“Protect me?” Derek says, disbelief clear in his voice. “I’m the Alpha.”

“Stiles tries to protect everyone.”

Derek turns away, forcing himself to calm. “I need to see him.”

Scott glances down the hallway towards Stiles’ hospital room. “His dad is with him.”

Derek growls, low in the back of his throat. He turns away to lean against the wall heavily. “Do you know anything else? Is he still in danger?”

“I don’t know,” Scott cries. He drags a hand through his hair. “I don’t know,” he repeats, softer this time.

Derek’s wolf drives him forward; the need to comfort makes him pull Scott close for a brief moment. “It’s Stiles. He’s strong. He’ll be okay.”

Scott closes his eyes briefly. “He has to be. I got him into this crazy werewolf stuff and now he’s hurt. With the scent of a werewolf that we don’t know all over him.”

“Scott?”

Derek turns immediately, pushing Scott behind his body.

“Oh. Hey Sherriff,” Scott says, moving beside Derek. “How’s Stiles?”

“What are you doing here, Hale?”

“I’d like to see Stiles,” Derek says, one hand clenched in a fist as he fights his need to dominate, to force his way into his mate’s room.

“No way in hell,” Sherriff says angrily. “I don’t know what business you think you have with Stiles, but the last time I saw you was in a cell. You’re not going anywhere near my son.”

“Sir? Derek is a friend of Stiles’. I’m sure he’d want to see him,” Scott says warily.

The Sherriff flinches. He glances away before he meets Scott’s eyes. “Neither of you can see him. He hasn’t woken up yet.”

Derek whines. He tries to hold it back, but he can’t. Distantly he’s aware of Scott moving beside him. He just can’t stand there anymore; he turns and walks away, ignoring Scott’s calls and goes straight to his car. He can’t breathe. It’s not until he’s in the car, Stiles’ scent heavy in the small space that he is able to sink back against his seat, close his eyes and imagine Stiles beside him. Now he can breathe again.

His mate has to be okay. Derek doesn’t know what to do if he isn’t.

~~~~~~~~~~ 

The doctors have checked everything. Stiles’ injuries are healing, including the slight swelling to the brain but it seems that he just isn’t ready to wake up.

Two weeks pass before Stiles finally wakes.

Throughout this time, Derek and Scott had patrolled the house and hospital room, taking it in turns to make sure both Stilinski’s were safe. They found the same unknown scent outside the house, just under Stiles’ bedroom window. Just the thought of another wolf watching Stiles made his own wolf want to break free, run and inflict as much pain as possible.

Only his desperate need to be near Stiles’ had stopped him from doing exactly that.

~~~~~~~~~~

Derek waits until it’s nearly midnight and the limited staff are occupied elsewhere. He moves into Stiles’ room, aware immediately just from his breathing, that Stiles is awake. As much as he’s tempted to touch Stiles, to reassure himself that he really is fine, Derek holds back. He sits in the chair and leans in. “How are you?”

“Tired. I’m really tired of being in this room.”

“You need to be in this room,” Derek counters. He closes his eyes, lifting his head to inhale deeply. “You’re safe here, and you need to heal.”

“Scott says you know there was a werewolf with me.”

“Who was it?” Derek growls. “I’ll kill them myself.”

“Whoa,” Stiles says quickly. “It was an Alpha.”

Derek recoils. “How did an Alpha find you? And what did they want, Stiles?”

“To hurt you,” Stiles whispers. He eventually meets Derek’s gaze. “He smelt you on me.”

“That’s why you told Scott not to bring me.”

“Yeah,” Stiles says hoarsely. “He said he was going to turn me if you came. He wanted you to watch.”

“No,” Derek growls. “That’s not going to happen.” His blood roars in his veins at another wolf giving Stiles’ the bite.

“I didn’t want him to be my Alpha,” Stiles says. He glances away then back to Derek. “I’m part of your pack. I didn’t want to leave it.”

Derek vibrates with anger. He stands, and leans over Stiles. “No one is going to give you the bite unless you want it. I can promise you that.”

“What if he comes after you, Derek? I couldn’t take it if you got hurt—”

“I’m not going to get hurt,” Derek assures him. “This is my territory. My pack and I will keep you safe.”

Stiles yawns, fighting sleep. “He knew me. Knew my name, and where to find me.”

Derek tightens his fists in the linen of the bed. “Don’t worry. Get some rest. I’ll stay with you tonight.”

“I’m not a baby. You don’t have to watch over me,” Stiles says grumpily.

“I know you’re not a baby. But you _are mine_. I need you to be safe.”

Stiles eyes go wide and he tries to speak but his words slur with exhaustion and his body succumbs to the need for rest and his eyes fall shut.

Derek breathes a sigh of relief then curses himself for saying too much.

~~~~~~~~~~

The doctors release Stiles into his father’s care, which of course is taken very seriously by everyone close to Stiles, leaving it hard for Derek to find any quality time with him. He knows he needs to explain what he said but he can’t bring himself to be anything except happy that Stiles is home and doing so much better now.

His uncharacteristic nerves about what Stiles means to him is something he’ll try to ignore for a bit longer.

~~~~~~~~~~

Derek lifts his head, breathing deeply. He growls softly, confused. Stiles’ scent is strong as he makes his way through the front door of his burnt out house. He knows for a certainty that Stiles is still recovering at home, and his presence here is impossible.

“Well, if it isn’t the Alpha.”

His eyes turn red as he drops into a crouch. The growl works its way out before he meets the eyes of his unwanted guest.

“There’s no need to be impolite.”

Derek scoffs, gaze never wavering. “Who are you?”

“You don’t remember me?” The man steps forward, ignoring the way Derek tenses.

“I’ve never met you.” Derek watches the other wolf warily. Neither of them have turned completely but they’re not far off.

“You’ve never met me as a wolf. However, we did spend a memorable night together before I was turned.”

Derek flinches. He knows the wolf is not lying. Flashes of a night months ago flicker through his mind.

Stiles had infuriated him that day, more than usual, and he needed a desperate release to prevent himself from tackling Stiles to the ground. He knew the chances of him taking what he needed, taking Stiles were high so he’d taken off; got the hell out of dodge and gone to a bar a couple of towns over.

It hadn’t been hard to find a willing partner for the night, and Derek had fucked the guy, his face pressed against the wall so Derek could ignore the fact that it wasn’t Stiles.

The very next morning he had run into Stiles and Scott, ending up with Stiles in his passenger seat for an uncomfortable ride home. Since then, Derek hasn’t been able to get the scent of his mate out of the car. And he hasn’t wanted to.

“Ahhh,” the wolf says, amused. “I see you’ve remembered.”

“What do you want?” Derek stands, stalking forwards. “What do you want with Stiles?”

“Stiles,” the wolf murmurs. He smiles softly, and pulls something out of his back pocket. It’s Stiles’ lacrosse jersey. “He’s a special one.”

“Stay away from him,” Derek growls. His claws lengthen and he leans forward again. “This is Hale territory. He’s pack. Stay away from him or I’ll kill you myself.”

“I’ve been curious about this Stiles. I wasn’t even sure it was a person until I arrived in Beacon Hills, eager to see you again.”

“You wanted to see me again?” Derek shakes his head. “Why? We’re both Alphas. What need did you think we’d have for each other?”

“Werewolves gossip, Derek. I knew your pack was small. I was hoping to combine our packs. And until I arrived, I wasn’t aware you were an Alpha.”

“Why Stiles?” Derek asks menacingly. “He’s no threat to you.”

“Now that’s where you’re wrong. You don’t even remember, do you?”

Derek shakes his head impatiently. “I don’t have time for games. Tell me what you want with him before I rip your throat out.”

The wolf turns away, unthinkingly leaving himself vulnerable. Derek rushes forward, and pushes him against the wall. He leans his upper body against his back and growls in his ear.

“This is my house. An Alpha should know better than to turn his back on me.”

“You whispered his name,” the wolf says quietly, ignoring Derek’s words. “I didn’t like it.”

Derek snorts, only letting up a little on the pressure. “You came here because you were jealous I said someone else’s name while I was fucking you?”

“It wasn’t what you said, it was the way you said his name.” The wolf rests his forehead against the wall. “I wanted you to say my name like that.”

“Jesus.” Derek spins away. He stares at the wolf. “Brett. Your name is Brett.”

“Yes.”

“You didn’t have to hurt him.” Derek grips the stairway railing hard, ignoring the splintering wood. “He’s my mate. You’ll pay for hurting him.”

 “It was never my intention to hurt him, Derek.”

“Stop saying my name!” Derek roars. “You don’t get to come here, hurt my mate, and say my name like it means something.”

“Derek?”

Derek spins on his heel and rushes forward. He glares at Scott as he takes Stiles in his arms. “What are you doing here?” he murmurs. “You should be resting.”

“He sensed you were in danger. He insisted I bring him,” Scott says stubbornly.

“And you listened to him? You bought him here, thinking I was in danger?”

“It’s not his fault,” Stiles says. “I would have tried to come on my own if he didn’t bring me.”

“Your dad will kill us both if he finds out,” Derek says. He leads Stiles across to the old couch, helping him sit down. Brett moves in the background and Derek feels his hackles rise again. “Scott. Stay with Stiles.”

“He is a darling thing, Derek. No wonder you’re so taken by him. Pity you haven’t claimed him like you should have.”

Derek snarls, throwing himself at Brett. He pins him to the floor, teeth on display. “You don’t talk about him, you don’t mention his name. Leave now and I won’t kill you. But if you so much as step foot in my territory or near my pack again I won’t hesitate to take you out.”  

Brett bares his own teeth, leaning up into Derek’s face. “You think you can take me?”

“I _know_ I can.” Derek stands, putting his foot against Brett’s throat. “Don’t come back here.”

Scott steps up beside Derek. “The Hale pack is part of this town. We take it seriously when one of our own is hurt.”

Brett coughs when Derek removes his foot. He sits up, face red as he tries to breathe. He takes the opportunity to look over at Stiles, giving him a slow wink. “You should make the most of having him at your every whim. He’s great in bed.”

Derek moves, kicking at Brett’s chest before anyone can realize what's happening. He leans over him, snarling, and grabs Brett by the shirt. Derek drags him to the open front door and throws him carelessly down the stairs. When Brett is slumped on the ground, Derek jumps down the stairs and drags him to his feet. He rears back and punches Brett hard across the jaw. “What did I tell you?” he spits angrily. “You don’t talk to him, or about him. And that goes for me too.”

Brett nods silently, eyes downcast.

“Get out of here,” Derek spits. He shoves Brett away, and steps back with his arms by his sides. Distraction comes in the form of Stiles’ heartbeat, and Derek rushes inside, hurrying to his side. “What is it?”

“Who was he? The night of the accident I asked how he knew you. He wouldn’t tell me,” Stiles says, voice heavy with fatigue.

“It doesn’t matter,” Derek says. He rests his hand over Stiles’ chest. “You need to calm down. I can hear your heartbeat racing.”

“I’ll calm down when you tell me who he is. And how you know him,” Stiles’ grits out. “We heard what you said. You called me your _mate_. I think I have the right to know.”

“I’m going to go,” Scott says uncertainly. He waits until Stiles nods then strides out, hurrying to his car.

“Tell me,” Stiles’ says softly. “Please.”

“I met him a few months ago. In a bar. He wasn’t a werewolf then. I don’t even know how he ended up one or how he found me.”

“What did he want?”

Derek shrugs, and stands. “I don’t know,” he says honestly. “I think he was testing his strength. Somehow he knew I was a werewolf but he didn’t know I was an Alpha too.”

“Why did he come after me? Because of you?”

“I said your name when I was with him,” Derek mumbles.

“Speak up, I missed that.” Stiles tries to sit up a little further, grinning. “Did you say my name during sex with another dude?”

“I’m glad you find this amusing,” Derek mutters. He crosses his arms over his chest and stares at Stiles’. “The mate thing doesn’t seem to bother you.”

“It bothers me like crazy. Mainly what my dad will say about it,” Stiles’ says. “But _you_ don’t bother me. I figure we’ll get through this together.”

Derek snorts. He kneels beside him and rests his forehead against Stiles’ collarbone. “You’re not getting rid of me now.”

 “Good. Think you can take me home now? I don’t want my dad too pissed at me when I introduce him to my werewolf boyfriend.”

“Of course,” Derek says fondly. He helps Stiles to his feet and basically carries him to the Camaro. The drive back to Stiles’ is comfortable, but silent. Occasionally Stiles reaches across to touch Derek’s arm or thigh and smiles softly to himself.

“Is this bothering you?” Stiles’ asks.

“No. It is a little distracting though. You have no idea how alluring your scent and touch is for me.”

“When am I going to find out?”

“When I know your father isn’t going to come after me with a shotgun and when you’re properly healed.”

“I’m healed fine,” Stiles’ grumbles. “You’re making excuses.”

“Trust me. The last thing I’ll be doing is making excuses. I’d love to take you to bed now, make you mine.”

Stiles’ shivers, and closes his eyes. “Shit,” he whispers. “You’re gonna be the death of me.”

“Don’t even joke about that,” Derek says firmly. “Please.”

Stiles’ turns in his seat awkwardly. “I’m sorry.”

“You’ve got no idea how hard it was to hold back when I saw you being pulled from that wreck.”

“You were there?” Stiles gasps. “Did Scott know?”

Derek nods silently as they pull into the Stilinksi driveway. “When will your dad be home?”

“Not for another two hours.”

“Good. Let’s get you inside.”

They get Stiles inside and into bed without too much fuss. Stiles is nearly asleep by the time he settles against his pillow. Derek is about to turn away when Stiles reaches a hand out to him.

“Stay.”

“I shouldn’t. Not until we’ve spoken to your dad.”

“Please,” Stiles whines. He opens one eye to look up at Derek. “I’ll sleep better if you’re here.”

Derek rolls his eyes and kicks his shoes off to settle on the covers. “Only until you’re asleep.”

“I thought mates were supposed to want to be together always.”

“They do. And that’s why I’m not staying here all night. You’re not ready for what I want.”

Stiles turns his head into Derek’s chest. “Why me?”

“Why not you?” Derek says simply. “You stand up to me when no one else will. You’re loyal. You’d do anything for your loved ones.”

“What about Erica?”

“What about her? I want _you_.”

Stiles nods and tips his head up to meet Derek’s gaze. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Derek shakes his head a little. “That’s all you have to say? Okay?”

Stiles shrugs. “I’d be crazy to say no. I’ve wanted you since we met.”   

Derek laughs softly. “Okay then.” He tips Stiles head up gently and kisses him.

Stiles moans and reaches up, fisting his hand in Derek’s t-shirt as they share their first kiss.

“Stiles? What are you doing awake? What the hell? Is that _Derek Hale_?”

“Oh shit,” Stiles mutters.

 _Oh shit, indeed_ , Derek thinks to himself as he slides off the bed and faces the one person who has the power to take away his mate. He glances back at the flush of Stiles’ cheeks and can’t help but smile. The twitch of a smile on the Sheriff’s face gives Derek the tiny amount of hope he needs.

He’ll get them through this, hopefully unscathed. He has to.

Now that he has his mate, he won’t lose him.

 


End file.
